Numerous types of media are used to advertise products and services in various settings. The type of advertising media used can vary depending upon the environment in which it is placed.
For example, large billboards and other types of signage or displays along highways, on windows, on sides of vehicles, and the like can be effective in attracting the attention of persons passing the display. Point of purchase displays are another advertising option, often used to direct a consumer's attention to product offerings placed inside a store. A specific example of a current industry trend in the point of purchase area is referred to as "floor graphics." Floor graphics is an industry term used to refer to a substrate with graphics printed on a surface thereof, which is placed on the floor near a product display to direct a consumer's attention to a particular product display.
Various types of advertising media can also be effective to attract the attention of a large group of people, for example, in a stadium or other large arena setting. For example, large graphical displays associated with a digital scoreboard are often used in stadium settings to attract the attention of a large number of people attending a particular event. While effective, such displays can be expensive and time consuming to program, display and change.